


Eyes on fire

by AzureSapphira



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, English translation, F/M, Forgive my terrible english, Short Chapters, short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureSapphira/pseuds/AzureSapphira
Summary: They, who had instantly hated each other the first time they met, were soon tempted by the unknown and made up their minds to try something that promised to be sweeter and more intoxicating than any liquor. [Translated version]
Relationships: Akali/Shieda Kayn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. Nothing for you to gain

**Author's Note:**

> Lately, I've been obsessed with this ship. I hope you enjoy this first chapter of this short story!

_Early sunlight began to be visible behind the hills, bathing the crowns of the majestic trees belonging to that place again with light. And so, once again it shone on the leaves, branches, flowers, and bushes, awakening life in those lands as the singing animals thanked it with their songs. It was bright on the horizon as always, it was the sign of a new day; the sun means a new beginning._

_That brings us all the joy of starting over, because we have a new opportunity to live and enjoy life, to fight against difficulties and overcome them, to be the warriors that life and its circumstances force us to be._

**_But for others, the sun also means the end._ **

* * *

Sun rays poured into a certain inn room which kept a lot of things inside; an empty bottle of honeyfruit liqueur, leftovers from a half-eaten dinner, clothes scattered all over the floor, messy dark hair, the warmth spilling out of the two sleeping bodies on the bed, and a secret as big as Runeterra itself.

A pair of brown eyes slowly opened to realize that, once again, their time was up. Her arm withdrew from the torso of her lover and she yawned as she stretched, an action that caused the one lying next to her to wake up. In silence, they tidied up the mess they had made, and as they prepared to go their respective way, with a single glance they said goodbye and promised to meet again, sheltered in the darkness of night, safe and away from the eyes of the sun and intruders.

Few times were they presented with the opportunity to enjoy better-planned meetings than an ephemeral encounter in some clearing lost in the forest, but one way or another they always ended up in each other's arms, lost in each other’s eyes and wrapped in the warmth that only they knew how to provide.

It seemed funny even, and not even the craziest prophet could have imagined what that pair of tormented souls would come to be. They, who had instantly hated each other the first time they met, were soon tempted by the unknown and made up their minds to try something that promised to be sweeter and more intoxicating than any liquor. After all, Akali's stubbornness and impulsiveness, and Kayn's curiosity and tenacity were the ideal qualities for them to end up being hopelessly attracted to each other.

Before their first meeting, he had only heard about her. Of course he had, she seemed to be the most popular person in Ionia at the moment; the young Fist of Shadow, after defying the Kinkou for holding her down and not letting her do what she had been trained to, renounced to her title and decided to go her own way. Shocking news, really. And yes, it piqued his interest a bit, but not as much as Master of Shadows’, who wasted no time in sending him to recruit her for his own Order.

For obvious reasons, that plan went as wrong as it could have gone, and instead of catching her attention and getting her to consider it, he only got a bunch of blades trying to pierce him and a few cuts on the skin that, had he not been the target, would have killed the victim in an instant. And even though he did want to fight back (and not just because of the Darkin trapped in his weapon requests to do so), his master had told him clearly not to hurt her, so he simply dodged and blocked, waiting for the woman to get tired. 

After a few moments and a whole lot of blades, when a cloud coming from a smoke bomb clouded his vision, he finally made up his mind to stop her. He thought it would only take a little skill and strength, but he was quickly proved wrong because he was not able to hold her down as fast as he would have liked. He didn’t harm her while doing so, he only immobilized her and made her listen to what he had to say. Akali only stopped her struggling to interrupt him and make it clear that she would never go with him, and that in any case, he would kill him to settle accounts with the man he called master.

She knew who the boy was; since she saw him, she knew that his murder would be useful as a message for Zed; he would know then that she would soon come for him. But... well, none of her victims had lived this long when fighting her, much less had they managed to catch her, so seeing the skill of the warrior she decided that it was best to escape and take him by surprise the next time. She managed to get out of the young man's grip while he seemed to argue with someone, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't see or hear anyone nearby. She quickly used another of her smoke bombs and slipped through the thick of the forest.

That was the end of their first encounter, but Kayn wasn't one to give up so quickly just because of a minor obstacle, and if his master deemed a Kinkou worthy enough to send him to recruit her, he would try to do so with all his might. Without hurting her, of course, orders were orders.


	2. Not scared of your stolen power

The infamous Rogue Assassin traveled around, collecting data and knowledge just as you would expect from a ninja. And wherever she went, a faithful shadow followed her. The first two days she didn’t give too much thought to it and just ignored him, but when the boy dared to try and persuade her again, he unleashed the fury of the young assassin once more. Sometimes he would lose track of her for a few hours or even a full day, and from then on they started playing some kind of wicked game where the only rule was that if she managed to find the warrior observing her, they would instantly jump into battle. She always found him.

No one won in that confrontations, and when their strength or skills were not enough to defeat the opponent, they resorted to verbal war. Insults, sarcasm, sharp words, everything was useful to annoy each other and feed the fury that fueled the fight.

Half a week later, Kayn managed to find the girl in her sleep. He hadn't planned it or anything like that, he just happened to come across the small camp that the ninja had set up in the middle of the trees. He could understand her reasons; there were no nearby villages in the area and she was surely tired after a few sleepless nights. The girl's lifestyle didn't seem to include much rest, but obviously, that was taking its toll on her and she was now totally unconscious on her mat while the ashes remaining of a campfire were dying near her.

It seemed quite funny to him at first, because looking like that, curled up, breathing so slowly and with her eyes closed, she didn't look at all like the same woman who tried to cut his throat every time she came across him. She was so serene and peaceful, without a trace of the lethality that used to emanate, so calm, so still, so...

“ _ **Vulnerable**_ ”

He silenced Rhaast as he moved away, sitting on the thick roots of one of the existing trees in the area while still seeing the girl lying in her primitive camp. He didn't know why he hadn't already left her alone if he had nothing to do there (can’t persuade someone while they’re asleep, can you?), but seeing her like that was ... mildly interesting. Unintentionally, he began emulating her deep, steady breaths, making him relax in no time.

Why hadn't he already given up? Why didn't he just eliminate her and tell Master that it was the best choice? After all, she wanted him dead, and that he couldn't allow.

Every time Akali moved a little, he tightened his grip on the scythe as if he knew she was going to wake up and attack him any moment, but that just didn't happen. Hours passed and when he least expected it, he began to see the sun peeking out from behind the hills, so he decided to leave before the Rogue Assassin woke up.

With a sigh, he got up from where he was sitting and was about to leave when he heard a soft chuckle behind him.

"Good idea," he heard that familiar voice, "go away before I catch you, creep" The ninja hadn't moved an inch, she hadn't even sat down. Kayn panicked, but his years of training as a Shadow Warrior did not betray him in hiding all expression from his face.

“I think _‘Thank you for protecting me from the night dangers’_ is more appropriate, Fist of Shadow” he managed to say with his characteristic mocking tone, trying to hide that tiny bit of embarrassment he felt.

"I don't need anyone's help to take care of myself, and I'm not the Fist of Shadow" she reminded him, standing up "besides..."

There was little Kayn could do when he was tackled to the ground, being threatened by a blade very close to his neck. He did not flinch at all, he smirked trying to take his scythe but Rhaast was further away than he thought, laughing at his lack of attention.

"Besides?" He encouraged her.

“Attacking while the enemy sleeps is for the weak and the cowards”

The next move was so fast that if Akali had blinked, she would have missed it. Now it was her who was caught by the warrior's body, with her hands at her sides while her weapons had been snatched from her and thrown out of her reach.

“If I had wanted to attack you, you would’ve been dead for hours... you would’ve been dead since the first time I saw you”

"Still feeling confident?" The girl smiled, then sighed "Kayn, Kayn ... you must be worse than I thought. What a shame…”

Akali released her left hand from its prison to tuck a strand of hair behind the boy's ear, who flinched at the soft touch of her hand against his skin. The assassin’s fingers traveled from his ear, along his jaw to his chin, which she held with the tip of two of her fingers, quickly redirecting her hand to his neck.

She wouldn't have realized how close they were if he hadn't jumped back, making an expression she had never seen on him as he leaned with all his might against a tree. The young woman laughed and sat comfortably.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The warrior roared, holding his neck as if his skin burned where she had touched him moments ago, threatening her with the scythe that was back in his hands.

"Admiring the beauty of insane people. What a pity… why are the hot ones always crazy?" She stood up and began approaching slowly "What's wrong? are you afraid of being touched? What kind of wicked training does the Yánléi have for you to have such trauma?” Her soft and threatening voice filled the place, she felt victorious for having found a weakness in that warrior who seemed to have none. Having control literally in her bare fingertips made her swell with pride because blades or wounds weren’t necessary to easily dominate her opponent.

If he wanted to say something, he didn't. He disappeared among the trees and they didn’t see each other again for some time, during which the girl was able to travel without any inconvenience to some key villages to resupply herself with food and information. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azure here! As I promised, here's the next chapter <3 
> 
> I'm having the time of my life writing this fanfic haha, I'm weak for this ship... I hope you like it as well!  
> And I apologize again for any mistakes I may have made, I'm not the best translator :c if you see something wrong, tell me and I'll fix it right away!
> 
> See you soon with another chapter, bye!


	3. I'll seek you out, flay you alive

It had been a couple of weeks since the warrior had returned to Thanjuul Temple, with the report of his failed mission for his master, who was already expecting these results, and therefore there were no consequences.

Apparently.

Kayn couldn’t stop thinking about his last encounter with the young ninja, and Rhaast rejoiced over his strange behavior because it gave him the chance to ridicule his companion, triggering his fury.

"There is fear in your grip... and doubt in your heart," the Darkin told him one day while he was training to take out his frustration, pouring it onto a pair of practice dummies that, at that point, were little more than a pile of garbage. Out of breath, he panted to catch the air he needed.

He pondered the demon's words for a moment, certainly not feeling like himself since he had returned from his failed mission. Perhaps it was his hurt pride for having failed, perhaps it was the fatigue of following an extremely restless woman for several days, perhaps it was from enduring the taunts of his weapon that were more frequent than ever. Whatever it was, it bothered him greatly to know that what Rhaast was saying, was indeed potentially true.

 _No._ He stopped his inner voice. It was impossible, long ago he had eliminated any trace of humanity in his being, _the child was gone and in his place, only the assassin remained._

"I have no heart, Rhaast..." he replied, cutting with the scythe what was left of the training dummies "that… you should fear" he finished

"It's all that woman’s fault, Kayn," he spoke again through their mental connection, with a tone the warrior knew very well “...kill her, and your spirit will finally rest.”

"Mine?" Said the young man sarcastically, "or yours?"

"Isn't her fault you had to come back empty-handed? Don't you feel like making her pay for looking down on you?” The Darkin tempted again, but this time he got no response.

He didn't want to eat, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't focus properly for several days. What had she done to him? What kind of dark, twisted magic had she used on him? And if she had, what for?

His paranoia led him to think that perhaps the Rogue Assassin was using magic to control him, weaken him, and then eliminate him as she wanted from the first time they fought. Or maybe she planned to use that controlling magic to assassinate Zed, using him as a tool. The more he thought about it, the more sense it made, and the more furious he was.

He decided that he wasn’t going to allow any kind of strange magic to manipulate him, his shadow magic would be more powerful than any Kinkou cheap spell. And of course, being the exceptional pupil that he was, the day would inevitably come when he would have to fight his master, but in the meantime, he would remain loyal. First, he needed to erase any trace of weird magic in him by erasing the one who put the spell on him.

No one would miss him for a couple of days.

He found his target in the northeast of Ionia, in a small village next to the seaside. Apparently, she had just completed a mission because she was in a small warehouse accompanied by two lifeless bodies. She was totally clean, as if she hadn't just taken the lives of a couple of unfortunate individuals.

He thought he could catch her off guard and just attack her from behind, but the girl in question jumped back, landing right in front of him. They looked at each other intently for a few milliseconds and as if weeks hadn’t passed since their last encounter, they engaged in their habitual combat.

Nothing had changed, they continued to fight without surrendering to the strength of the other, their fight was so fast and graceful that it seemed even entertaining to watch, they made it look like child's play.

When fatigue began to affect them, they each settled into a corner of the room, panting, still staring at each other. Well, something had actually changed:

He now had the intention of killing her.

“You may wanna rethink this… little encounter”

"If I was in my optimal condition, you would have already died," the warrior yelled

"Are you drunk, then?" She asked, the smile present in her voice even though the fabric of her mask hid it.

“Keep feigning innocence… give me another reason to cut off your head”

“You talk too much”

And with that, a gray cloud flooded the room. A second later he was on the ground with a lightweight on top of him, but he had lived that before. Helped by his shadow magic, he trespassed the ground and shifted positions with his attacker, immobilizing her and touching her neck with the cold edge of his scythe. One slight movement and she would be dead in the blink of an eye.

"Congrats," she coughed, "kill me, you earned it."

“And I will, Fist of Shadow”

“Keep talking ... and I'll go”

“Before that, you are going to undo the magic you used on me”

“What?”

Kayn tightened the blade of his weapon against his opponent, causing Akali to instinctively raise her head a little more to push her neck away from danger.

“Your death will suppress the magic if you don't do it willingly”

"You're delusional... Just kill me and stop talking shit!"

In a swift movement, he loosed his grip on the girl to lift her by her hair and slam her against a nearby wall, so that he could fix his gaze on his victim's eyes.

“Talk! What kind of magic did you use?”

"I don't need any magic, madman" she spat, "steel’s better."

Kayn felt a slight stinging in his abdomen, he looked down immediately to realize that his enemy had shoved a kunai right into his stomach. That gave Akali time to kick him away from her, accompanying the attack with a couple more blades that struck one of his arms and his right side. She distracted him enough to sneak out of the warehouse and fade among the people who walked through the town streets.

Now more than ever, he was attracted to the idea of hunting her down and making her pay. He heard Rhaast laugh; **the hunt was beginning**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was an odyssey, really... I re-wrote it like four times while editing it because I didn't quite like it, but in the end, I think it turned out fine! :D  
> Every time I finished editing it, I was like "Nonono, this isn't like them..." and just started over. 
> 
> I hope you like it! I'm still editing the next one and haven't translated it, but I should upload it on Friday. My usual apologies for any mistakes made in this chapter :c
> 
> Bye bye!!


	4. I won't ease your strain

Patience was not one of Akali's best traits. From a very young age, she had been a restless and energetic child, running from one place to another, showing all her skill and strength. And she hadn't changed much now that she was a woman, she had only gotten better.

More agile, more skilled, stronger. Less patient now that she was on her own, so traveling from one place to another, settling accounts with those who dared to hurt her homeland was something she enjoyed considerably.

She could be in Whe’le one day and around Navori the next, and back at the monastery in less than a week. Nothing could stop her since she had decided to be her own master and that wasn’t going to change soon, much less if it was her father's murderer who wanted her under his control.

And was it really necessary to send his craziest acolyte?

Since their last fight, Akali tried to stay as far away as possible from the shadow warrior who followed her. Three days had passed since then and she knew she had to avoid him, she had no time to sleep or rest because she knew first-hand the boy's tracking capabilities; she knew any moment he would just appear in front of her. But after wasting so much energy she was in dire need of rest before continuing her trip to the monastery.

She stopped at a village near the Placidium of Navori, where she found a modest inn that offered shelter and food for the night. Or at least for a while if she felt her ghost close enough to leave.

Not far away Kayn watched, up from a tree branch, as the young woman entered the small two-story establishment. He had changed his strategy after realizing that the girl avoided him in an almost impressive way; when he thought he had her cornered, the next instant she was gone. Then, he would wait until she let her guard down, and attack when that happened.

* * *

After requesting a room, Akali decided to buy some food before going up to sleep, so she sat at one of the available tables in the dining room and dedicated herself to enjoy her noodles. It had been a long time since she had the luxury of eating her favorite food, so nothing would stop her, not even her crazy stalker.

When she finished, she quickly climbed the steps to retire to her rented room, which she found immediately thanks to the owner’s indications, and entered. It wasn’t very big, but it was enough; it had a foreign style and there was a bed, chair and table as a desk, a window, and a couple of other pieces of furniture, nothing impressive, consistent with the price.

The assassin untied her hair and took off her cloak to put it on the chair, then allowed her body to fall onto the bed without bothering to loosen the ties of her clothing, she simply let herself be enveloped by the feeling of being in a soft bed, even if it was only for a few hours. She began to relax little by little, her consciousness fading second by second...

_ THUNK! _

The kunai nailed right into the front wall a few inches from its target, but far from scaring or intimidating her prey, it elicited a soft laugh that echoed through the small room. Kayn fiddled with a candle that previously sat on the table, tossing it and sliding it between his fingers without taking his eyes off it.

"Maybe you should leave your hair down more often, it suits you," he said as he put the candle in its original place.

"Maybe you should stop bothering me so often, it'll suit me better," she replied, sitting up on the bed, "Look, I'm tired, so you can try to kill me in the morning... Or while I sleep, choice is yours"

"Ah, does not attacking while you sleep make me a weak coward?"

“You get it, you learn fast.”

For the first time, they knew what it was like to have a normal conversation, not in the middle of the battle as their talks usually were. Kayn found himself enjoying how peaceful it was, the woman always had clever answers to everything he said and that made it more fun because sarcasm was one of his specialties.

“You know, you've been entertaining me a lot in the last few weeks. I'll leave you alone for now if you just undo the magic bond”

"Oh, come on..."

"I'm serious, it would be a shame if the Kinkou lost their best weapon. Just cancel the spell and you won't see me for a while... at least not if master doesn’t want me to look for you.”

"I don't know how you concluded that I was the one who used magic on you, but I'll let you on a little secret." The girl leaned back on the pillow behind her, "I don't have any kind of magic ability or control over it. Whoever has bewitched you, it wasn't me.” she finished her confession nonchalantly.

"And you expect me to believe you?"

"Well, you can try to kill me if you want, but if you succeed you will be very disappointed", she settled on the bed, hinting that she would not continue with their conversation for long "you are following... the wrong target" she yawned

"As for the magic, Kayn," the warrior heard the Darkin's voice, "... she’s telling the truth. There is no magic in you, can we just finish her?”

He hesitated for a few moments. If it wasn't magic, what had she done to him then?

He got a little closer to the figure resting on the bed, it seemed that she had fallen asleep in mere seconds. He looked suspiciously at her delicate features and her slow breaths, and at her dark hair that cascaded from the pillow. A very beautiful woman, indeed.

He had never really stopped to think about the physical appearance of the women he had seen in his life, he had no time for trivialities when there were much more important matters to attend, and on his path to glory, there was no room for companions. That was another indication that there was no humanity left in him, because the beauty of the ninja lying on the bed was enough to let anyone stunned.

He was so deep in thought that when he came to, he realized that his outstretched arm was bringing the edge of the scythe dangerously close to the assassin's abdomen, obviously Rhaast’s doing. He spat a couple of insults under his breath at the Darkin as he withdrew the weapon from Akali. Nearby he spotted an empty closet and put the demon inside, ignoring the colorful language that it was showing him for locking it up.

He closed the wardrobe doors and took a deep breath, trying to push Rhaast's annoying voice out of his mind. He looked back at the sleeping woman, but as much as he wanted to stay away, not even all of the self-control available in his being could fight against his insatiable curiosity. He approached carefully and knelt to get a better look.

There was something about her that made him want to investigate... Was it her mysterious personality? Her blatant insolence? Her striking beauty, perhaps? Kayn thought that she should use it as a weapon, she could use it quite a lot to distract her enemies and then...

He shook his head and frowned. Mentally berating himself for considering such nonsense, he got up from the floor, turned around, and sat in the chair that was available in the room. From there he crossed his arms and sighed, contemplating what he should do now. On one hand, he could believe what Akali had told him, after all, Rhaast had confirmed it and now calmly returning to the temple was not a bad idea.

But for some strange reason, that seemed… disappointing. He wondered what he expected from his little hunt because of course, he intended to kill her at first, but that idea wasn’t as alluring as before. Why do it if his only motive had been nullified?

Akali made a strange noise, shifted on the bed, and sat up with narrowed eyes. Then she turned to where the warrior was and frowned as if wanting to focus properly to see if she was seeing right.

"Why are you still here?" She asked with a soft voice.

“Trying to decide if I should kill you, let me focus”

"Oh, sure… let's start, then" she got up and stretched, getting ready for what she knew was coming, "where is your weapon?" she questioned, scanning the room not noticing the huge scythe that Kayn used to carry.

"What, you think I can't beat you with just my strength?" he chuckled

"You will be at a disadvantage." As soon as Akali got her hands on her trusty kama, she charged at the warrior in an impressive leap for someone who had just woken up.

Kayn reacted quickly and stopped the attack with the chair he was sitting on earlier, his great combat prowess evident as he blocked and dodged with what he had at hand. With his movements, he tried to force the girl closer to the wardrobe where Rhaast was so he could take it and fight back, but abruptly froze when he managed to snatch the weapon away from her.

They both watched the kama slide across the floor, ending up under the table. Akali groaned; her slight drowsiness had played a trick on her and she was about to say something about it when she felt herself being pushed back hard. Suddenly she was sitting, her back collided with the base of the bed and her head against the soft mattress, her legs being held by something heavy, when she looked up she realized that it was Kayn straddling her. She was going to shove him off but he was faster and grabbed her wrists tightly with one of his hands.

The young woman wanted to complain, attack, yell at him, but both hers and the warrior’s words refused to come out the moment their eyes met. Amber and brown clashed, taking their breath away, leaving a sensation that was new for them and a strange urge that neither of them had ever felt.

Akali could finally see clearly into his eyes; there were a lot of things inside. Greed, selfishness, danger... but also courage, loyalty, ambition. It seemed like he was trying to read her just by looking at her.

In those brown eyes, Kayn found something as fascinating as a jewel. Besides being challenging, cold, analytical… they were also brave, strong, determined.

Time seemed to stop right there; there was nothing else in the room, in all of Ionia, in entire Runeterra that wasn’t them. Their breaths mingled, and without realizing it, they gave in to the temptation of gently bringing the skin of their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never! Haha... I'm sorry :c 
> 
> I just loved finally getting to write affection between these two, I hope you enjoy this as well!  
> Changing the subject, ya'll ready for K/DA's comeback tomorrow? I'M SO EXCITED I COULD CRY- ahem... new fanfic soon.
> 
> See you next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> It's been raining in my city, so I made myself a playlist to enjoy and it ended up giving me the inspiration to write this... There's a lot of songs that I think fit perfectly with this pairing and I'm basically fixated with these two, so... hehe
> 
> Jokes on me because there's a serious lacking of this ship's content EVERYWHERE, so I just have to fix that, I'll fill the void.
> 
> Also as you may have noticed, I'm not a native English speaker. I did my best to translate this as good as possible but I apologize for any mistakes you may have found T-T
> 
> See you on Tuesday with another chapter!


End file.
